In tests and other activities, constant temperature is necessary to obtain proper accuracy for such work. What is more, uniform sample pretreating in a heating bath is often desirable to obtain the most repeatable results, as the properties of the materials which are to be tested can be affected by differing rates of heating. For example, in viscometry, the slightest difference may make for inaccurate viscosity data. However, higher and higher accuracy in data is being demanded in the viscosity testing art. And yet, in known heat treating baths, especially including water baths, the heating of the samples can be undesirably nonuniform, at time even when using mechanical stirrers.
what is lacking and needed in the art are ways or means to provide for more uniform heating and temperature control with such baths. Desirably, any solution to such problems should be readily applied or made, and simple in use.